Erreur d'ingrédient
by soupir 424
Summary: En cours de potions, Neville se trompe dans la préparation de sa potion. Tous les Griffondors et Serpentards de 5 ème, le professeur Snape et Lupin en subissent des effets secondaires... surprenants!
1. Chapter 1

Erreur d'ingrédient

Bonjour!

Je publie ma première fan fic sur Harry Potter. J'ai donc décidé de le faire sur le ton de l'humour. Bref, ce qui va se passer dans cette histoire est un joyeux bordel. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez et si cela mérite d'avoir une suite ( j'ai encore plein d'autres idées). J'espère que vous rigolerez bien.

Bonne lecture!

Nous étions un lundi matin comme les autres. Les Griffondors et les Serpentards de cinquièmes années étaient en cours de potions, dispensé par le sombre et terrifiant professeur Snape. Seuls les bouillonnements des potions troublaient le calme de la salle de classe. Nos chers étudiants penchés sur le chaudron, essayaient tant bien que de mal de fabriquer un filtre de paix. Le professeur, se déplaçait entre les bancs, sa longue cape noire volant derrière lui. Avec une joie sadique, il n'hésitait pas à rabaisser et à enlever des points aux Gryffondors. Seuls les Serpentards avaient droit à un traitement de faveur, qui consistait à reçevoir des conseils de leur cher directeur de maison.

Comme à chaque cours de potions, Neville, terrifié par la sombre présence du professeur Snape, s'affola et ne lut pas correctement les ingrédients ni la marche à suivre. Dans son chaudron bouillonnait, une mixture qui à la place d'être rose pâle était bleue. Le professeur en profita pour passer près du pauvre Neville qui tremblait comme une feuille. Snape jeta un simple coup d'oeil à la potion et habitué à ce genre de désolation s'éloigna avec un reniflement méprisant.

\- Mr Londubat, il aurait fallu attendre quelques minutes de plus avant d'ajouter le sang de demiguise. Puisque vous ne savez pas lire une simple recette, j'enlève 5 points à Griffondor dit le professeur le visage impassible.

Le pauvre Neville, triste de faire perdre des points à sa maison, rentra la tête dans les épaules. Hermione, assise à côté , lui serra le bras amicalement en lui souriant. Pas de quoi faire tout un plat. Il était habituel, pour les Griffondors de sortir du cours de potions avec bien moins de points que lorsqu'ils y entraient.

Voulant bien faire, il continua tout de même sa potion, sous les encouragements silencieux d'Hemione. Mais dans sa précipitation, il confondit les écailles de dragon et celles de serpent. La potion laissait échappait de grosses volutes de fumée verte et le sifflement qui s'échappait de son chaudron ne présageait rien de bon. Le professeur Snape, releva la tête de ses copies et voyant la catastrophe imminente, se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Neville. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui hurler dessus, que le chaudron explosa. La potion fut projetée dans toute la classe. Le professeur Snape, tous les élèves et le pauvre professeur Lupin qui venait justement d'entrer dans la classe se retrouvèrent couverts de potion.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? bégaya Lupin, encore sous le choc de cet accueil quelque peu surprenant. Lui qui voulait simplement prévenir son cher collègue que le directeur souhaitait le voir après son heure de cour, il était bien surpris de recevoir, en guise de bienvenue, de la potion, d'une odeur nauséabonde en pleine tronche.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Ils étaient tous occupés à enlever la potion grâce à leur baguette. Ce fut au bout de 2 minutes que les effets secondaires se firent ressentir. Un cri retentit. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la classe se tournèrent vers le professeur Snape. Celui-ci avait désormais des cheveux roses fluo. Les élèves n'osèrent pas rigoler face au visage de fureur qu'affichait Snape. Mais celui ne faisait pas attention au spectacle qu'il donnait, trop occupé par sa récente transformation. Soudain, son visage déjà pâle, prit une couleur cadavérique. Précipitamment, il remonta ses robes et fourra sa main dans son pantalon, sous les regards ébahis de ses élèves et du professeur Lupin. Ce dernier avait la bouche grande ouverte, se demandant si le professeur Snape, n'avait pas pété un plomb. Les élèves trop choqués par ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir regardaient leur professeur comme des ronds de flan.

\- J'ai plus de zizi! hurla Snape, complètement hors de lui. Puis revenant subitement à la réalité et constatant dans quelle situation gênante il était, il enleva la main de son pantalon et remit ses robes en place. Il remarqua enfin la présence de Lupin qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il s'étonna Lupin.

\- J'ai plus de zizi sanglota Snape en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de Remus. Puis prenant conscience de son geste, il s'écarta soudainement de son collègue. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans sa salle de classe, lorsque soudain des exclamations retentirent dans toute la classe. Les élèves aussi subissaient des effets secondaires. Ce qui rassura intérieurement Snape.

Neville qui avait reçut le plus de potion, s'était subitement dédoublé. Désormais, le professeur Snape, avait face à lui 2 Neville pour le prix d'un. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine.

Granger, assise à côté de Londubat, se retrouva affublée d'une imposante poitrine. Un seul mouvement et sa chemise devenue trop petite craquerait. Une miss je sais tout ressemblant à une bombe. Le pauvre Snape, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la nausée. Granger, surprise par le changement soudain de son corps, se retourna vers Neville, enfin, vers les 2 Nevilles pour leur crier dessus. Mais pas habituée à se mouvoir avec son nouveau, elle les assomma avec ses seins. Nous ne risquons pas d'autres explosions de potions pour l'instant soupira intérieurement Snape, soulagé.

Saint Potter, le fils de son pire ennemi, semblait avoir échappé à la catastrophe, pour le plus grand malheur de Snape. Ha non, Potter semblait souffrir. Son visage se contractait comme s'il essayait de se retenir. Mais se retenir de quoi ? se questionna le professeur. Sa réponse lui parvint sous forme d'odeur et il préféra se boucher le nez, afin de ne pas s'évanouir. Le pauvre Harry, dans un dernier combat contre son propre corps, baissa les bras et ne put s'empêcher de retenir une immense flatulence qui dégagea une odeur pestilentielle. La personne se trouvant juste derrière lui s'évanouit sous la puissance de l'odeur. Tous les élèves présents dans la classe, lui hurlèrent dessus et Harry, rouge comme une écrevisse, s'excusa d'une voix basse et se cacha sous son bureau pour masquer sa honte. Seul Ron ne semblait pas se plaindre.

Et pour cause. Ce dernier trop occupé à engloutir les réserves de bonbons de ses camarades, ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. La potion semblait avoir décuplé sa faim, déjà grande habituellement.

Que des boulets ces Griffondors s'exaspéra Snape. Mais du côté de ses propres Serpentards se déroulait le même spectacle.

Drago Malefoy avait laissé place à un gamin de 8 ans. Il criait haut et fort, d'une voix enfantine, à qui voulait l'entendre (c'est-à-dire personne), que lorsque son père serait au courant de cette histoire, cette école de fou serait fermée à jamais. A tiens, bébé Malefoy se dit Snape. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que déjà le Malefoy de 8 ans, redevenait adolescent. Ha bah non fit Snape mentalement. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Malefoy adolescent redevenait Malefoy gamin. Ce processus continuait à l'infini. Lassé par ce spectacle, Snape regarda, les deux acolytes de son neveu.

Crabe et Goyle étaient pourvus d'un nez de cochon et une petite queue rose en tire-bouchon sortaient de leurs gros postérieurs. Etonnament, les seuls sons qu'ils arrivaient à émettre étaient des couinements de souris effrayées.

Pansy Parkinson, se lamentait, les larmes aux yeux. Tous ses cheveux avaient disparu, laissant apparaître, un crâne lisse et tellement brillant qu'on aurait pu se servir de son crâne comme miroir.

Le professeur de potions fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une nouvelle vague d'odeur. Ses yeux piquèrent sous la puissance de la flatulence.

Harry avait de nouveau lâché un missile, bien plus conséquent que le premier. Mais il eut pour effet de réveiller les 2 Neville, assommés plutôt par la gigantesque paire de seins d'Hermione. De nouvelles protestations s'élevèrent et une petite voix, située sous un banc s'excusa.

Un "Excusez-moi Severus" se fit entendre au-dessus de la tête du maître de potions. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Lupin, une immense paire d'ailes roses ( en parfait accord avec la chevelure de Severus) collées dans son dos et une baguette rose, surmontée d'une étoile pailletée.

\- Ma... Mais que faites-vous là bon sang cria Rogue, descendez immédiatement!

\- Je le voudrais bien Severus, mais je ne contrôle pas mes ailes se désola Lupin.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin! s'exaspéra Severus. Toute la colère qu'il avait contenue en lui s'échappa et son visage prit une couleur rouge pivoine. Il se précipita vers les Griffondors.

Les 2 Neville, sentant le danger imminent, prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et sortirent en trombe de la classe, poursuivis par un professeur Snape aux yeux déments et aux cheveux roses flottants dans le vent.

Le professeur McGonagall, qui passait par là, faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant ce qui se passait. Puis n'arrivant pas à suivre son collègue fou furieux, elle préféra se diriger dans la salle de potions. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte et s'aperçut du canaphaürm qui y régnait, elle dit:

\- Mais que s'est-il passé, par la barbe de Merlin?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review et à me dire si ce texte mérité une suite :)

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **Voici le second chapitre de cette histoire complètement débile. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review. Bonne lecture :)**

Snape fulminait. Il aurait tant voulu étrangler les 2 Londubat responsables de sa condition. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour eux, le directeur était arrivé au bon moment, évitant de justesse une catastrophe.

Et voilà que lui, le professeur Snape, le terrifiant maître des potions se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avec des cheveux roses et un horrible ( selon son avis) machin féminin entre les jambes. Il regrettait amèrement ses cheveux noirs, qui le rendaient ténébreux. Comment allait-il pouvoir garder sa réputation de méchant dans de telles conditions?

Ils étaient 6 personnes dans le bureau du directeur. La professeur Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, à qui on avait attaché des pierres à ses pieds, afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'envole, puisqu'il ne maitrisait pas encore ses ailes, le directeur et les 2 Londubat.

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé en cours de potion? fit le directeur en regardant Snape, les yeux malicieux.

Sentant qu'il était de sa responsabilité de s'expliquer, Severus prit la parole et raconta ce qu'avait provoqué la terrible maladresse de Neville. Il ponctua son récit, n'hésitant pas à traiter Londubat de tous les noms, en ignorant les regards sombres que lui lançait Minerva, fâchée qu'on insulte un élève de sa maison sous les yeux. A la fin de son récit, le silence se fit.

\- Bien, merci Severus. Je crois que la meilleure solution pour l'instant est de trouver un remède efficace.

\- Et rapidement Albus! Je ne supporterai pas longtemps le fait de ne plus avoir de ... vous voyez bien ce que je veux dire.

\- Si vous voulez des conseils à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas cher collègue ironisa McGonagall savourant sa vengeance.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part Minerva, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul répondit sèchement Snape, ses yeux noirs foudroyants sa collègue.

Le directeur intervint rapidement avant qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate:

\- Bien. Severus, je vous conseille de trouver rapidement un antidote. Et vous Lupin, il serait préférable que vous appreniez à maitriser vos ailes car cela pourrait devenir problématique.

\- Oui bien sûr répondit Lupin d'une voix douce.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, sauf messieurs Londubat, j'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser. Ha oui Minerva

\- Oui Albus ?

\- Faites entrer tous les élèves qui attendent devant mon bureau s'il vous plaît.

Les trois professeurs sortirent du bureau du directeur. Ils descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon, en aidant le pauvre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à se déplacer.

Tous les élèves de 5ème années Griffondors et Serpentards attendaient devant le bureau. Harry, le rouge aux joues, essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait, de se cacher des regards noirs que lui jetaient ses camarades. Une odeur insoutenable planait dans le couloir. Le professseur McGonagall, pas encore habituée à cette manifestation intestinale, demanda, une main bouchant son nez:

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette mauvaise farce? Je pensais que les boules puantes des jumeaux Weasley avaient été interdites.

\- He bien Minerva, je suis dans le regret de vous dire que c'est Mr Potter qui est la cause de cette bombe lacrymogène.

\- Ha oh! Pas besoin de m'en dire plus Severus, je pense avoir compris répondit-elle.

\- Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau les enfants fit le professeur Lupin.

Le couloir se vida et les trois professeurs se retrouvèrent seuls.

\- Bon, quelqu'un aurait-il la gentillesse de m'aider à rentrer dans mes appartements? questionna Lupin.

...

Nous sommes actuellement lundi soir, dans la grande salle, pour le souper. L'accident du cours de potions est désormais le centre de conversation de tous les élèves.

Le professeur de potions était la risée de l'école entière. Enfin, aucun élèves n'osait se moquer ouvertement devant lui mais secrètement ils s'amusaient à lui trouver des surnoms plus rabaissants les uns que les autres.

Le professeur avait tout fait pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux, mais ni la teinture, ni une quelconque potion, ni la magie n'avaient marché. Snape dans un ultime geste de désespoir avait failli se raser les cheveux. Mais le directeur l'en avait empêché. Un Snape avec des cheveux sales était déjà une horreur mais un Snape sans cheveux serait encore pire. Evanouissements assurés pour les pauvres élèves. Il était donc obligé de supporter sa nouvelle coupe et en plus de manger dans la grande salle sur ordre express du directeur.

Mais il ne fut pas la seule cible affublée de drôles de surnoms. Harry était surnommé Harry Petteur, Ron le goinfre, Hermione la chaudasse. Malefoy quand à lui on l'appelait gamin et ses deux acolytes les cochons de Serpentard, Pansy la crâne d'oeufs. Seul le professeur Lupin, apprécié de la majorité des élèves, ne subissait pas ce genre de moquerie.

A la table des Griffondors, les jumeaux Weasley, tentaient par tous leurs moyens de rassurer Harry. Par la même occasion ils essayaient de mettre au point une nouvelle farce et attrape: le bonbon qui fait péter. Harry malgré sa gêne, discutait avec les jumeaux dans le but de fabriquer ce bonbon, même si pour Harry cette discussion le rendait mal à l'aise. Hermione, le visage rouge de colère, s'exclama:

\- Mais laissez le tranquille ! Vous voyez bien que vous le gêné!

\- Ne soit pas jalouse Hermione... fit Fred un immense sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Nous comptions aussi créer un bonbon qui fait grossir les seins poursuivit Georges en lui lançant un regard coquin.

\- Ron! Et toi tu ne dis rien. Ce sont tes frères tout de même reprocha Hermione.

Mais celui-ci, trop occupé à engloutir l'énorme quantité de nourriture dans son assiette, l'ignora complètement.

\- Tu pourrais répondre au moins, espèce d'estomac sur patte ! hurla Hermione, sous le rire des jumeaux.

Ron pour seule réponse, haussa les épaules et sans un regard pour Hermione, continua à s'empiffrer. Hermione, folle de rage d'être ainsi ignorée, donna un coup de poitrine à Ron. Ce dernier, les yeux rivés à son assiette, ne vit pas venir le coup et se le ramassa en pleine poire. Il tomba assommé, le visage en plein dans son assiette et le nez dans sa purée, sous les rires de tous les Griffondors. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry choisit de se lacher. Fred et Georges, assis de part et d'autre d'Harry, prirent une teinte verdâtre et quittèrent précipitamment la table, la main sur la bouche. A travers le brouhaha ambiant qui régnait dans la grande salle, des bruits de vomissements se firent entendre. Harry, rouge de honte, se glissa sous la table. Face à ce spectacle, la table des Griffonfors devint brusquement silencieuse et tous les regards des Griffondors se tournèrent vers Harry, caché sous la table. Soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire faisant sursauter les autres maisons. Mais l'horrible odeur se propagea dans la Grande salle et le directeur ordonna l'évacuation d'urgence. Cette nuit-là, Mme Pomfresh dut soigner des élèves au bord de l'asphyxie.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire complètement folle. Nh'ésitez pas à me laisser des review et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ce beau bordel ;)

Bonne lecture !

Mardi matin, l'infirmerie se vida petit à petit. Certains Griffondors qui se trouvaient proches d'Harry la veille au soir restèrent encore quelques jours, afin que leurs poumons soient totalement guéris.

Les élèves durent prendre le petit-déjeuner dans leur dortoir car l'immonde odeur n'était toujours pas partie, malgré toutes les fenêtres ouvertes de la Grande Salle. Pour éviter que ce genre d'accident arrive de nouveau, Mme Pomfresh, bien que très fatiguée, examina Harry dans toutes les coutures. Elle ne trouva malheureusement aucun moyen pour enlever cet handicap et se tourna donc vers le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci savourant sa vengeance, fit ingurgiter à Harry de nombreuses potions, aux goûts infects, qui n'eurent aucun effet. Finalement Harry, se vit refuser toute nourriture capable de le faire péter.

Après une discussion avec le directeur, les 2 Nevilles furent interdit de poursuivre les cours de potions et ce jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Le sadisme et l'envie de vengeance de Rogue prirent le pas sur le dégout qu'il éprouvait pour les Nevilles. Ils se retrouvèrent donc collés trois soirs par semaine et jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire avec le maître des potions. Le professeur s'en frottait déjà les mains, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants de folie.

Après le déjeuner, les élèves de Griffondors et Serpentards de 5 ème année se dirigèrent vers leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils furent bien surpris de découvrir que la classe avait été complètement réaménagée: les murs étaient peints en roses, les bancs étaient d'un blanc immaculé, des coussins mauves brodés au fil d'or étaient disposés sur chaques chaises, des photos représentant des cygnes, des licornes, des pégases, des danseuses classiques se trouvaient dans des cadres pailletés accrochés aux murs. Le sol de pierre avait été remplacé par de l'herbe et de nombreux pots de fleurs de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel occupaient la classe. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une fontaine représentait une danseuse classique. Le professeur Lupin, vêtu d'une robe à froufrou, dentelle et rubans roses les attendait, attaché à sa chaise, afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'envole durant ses cours. Un chaton mauve avec un noeud papillon rose sur la tête dormait sur son bureau.

\- He bien entrez et installez-vous fit-il lorsqu'il vit que tous les élèves étaient restés sur le pas de la porte, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit installé et poursuivit:

\- Bonjour. Je vous présente Pomme d'amour, mon petit chaton. Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons parler des licornes. Oui Miss Granger?

\- Mais professeur, ce chapitre ne fait pas partie du programme de ce cours s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je sais mais je me suis permis de faire une petite entorse au programme hihihi minauda Lupin.

\- Il débloque complètement chuchota Drago adolescent à Pansy qui approuva d'un signe de tête (sans cheveux).

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est une licorne ? Miss Granger ?

\- Une licorne est une créature ressemblant à un cheval blanc et possédant une corne sur le milieu du front...

\- Parfait Miss Granger, 10 points pour Griffondors.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini professeur s'insurgea Hermione.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais poursuivre. Les licornes vivent dans les nuages où elles s'y amusent en jouant à cache-cache, à la marelle et à la corde à sauter. Tous les samedis, elles participent à un grand défilé de mode. Lorsqu'elles sont particulièrement heureuses, elles chient des arcs-en-ciel et vomissent des papillons colorés, expliqua Lupin les yeux brillants d'admiration. Qui peut me dire de quoi se nourrissent-elles?

\- De sucre d'orge ? ironisa Ron.

\- Bien. 10 points pour Griffondors répondit Lupin. Elles se nourrissent également de babelutte, de barbe à papa, de pop-corn, de chocolat.

\- Mais que raconte-t-il ? murmura Harry à Hermione.

\- Des bêtises lui répondit-elle.

\- Il est complètement à l'ouest ajouta Ron.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que c'était malpoli de parler la bouche pleine ! critiqua Hermione.

\- Mais j'ai faim protesta Ron en enfilant un énorme morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche.

\- Si tu continues à t'empiffrer comme ça, tu vas finir par ressembler à un cachalot fit Hermione. Tu seras tellement gros, que tu ne sauras plus te déplacer.

Mais Ron haussa les épaules et engloutit un autre morceau de chocolat.

Le cours continua sous les élucubrations du professeur Lupin. Les élèves choqués par la quantité de niaiseries débitées par leur professeur, essayaient de rire le moins fort possible. Finalement une dizaine de minutes avant la fin du cours il les libéra. Les élèves sortirent en courant de la salle et arrivés dans le couloir ils explosèrent de rire. A bout de souffle, des larmes de joie aux yeux, les élèves se calmèrent.

\- Il se croit dans un conte de fée? fit Drago gamin.

\- Complètement haut perché dit Harry.

\- Il a pété une durite s'exclama Ron des traces de chocolat plein le visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a bien rigolé ajouta Pansy

\- Ho que oui* répondirent tous les élèves.

Ils furent interrompus par des grognements porcins. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent débouler, courant à quatre pattes, Crabe et Goyle, totalement nus. Ils étaient poursuivis par le pauvre professeur Flitwick qui avait une magnifique vue sur leurs postérieurs.

\- Mais arrêtez-vous par Merlin! Ce n'est pas une tenue et un comportement décent! Mais enfin où allez-vous comme ça, s'égosilla le professeur Flitwick qui courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettaient.

Les pertubateurs accélérèrent et sortirent du château, le cul à l'air, sous une tempête de grognements digne d'une porcherie.

Le professeur Flitwick épuisé de sa course-poursuite, abandonna. Il vit le groupe d'élèves qui regardaient avec des yeux ronds cet étrange spectacle et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leur arrivent se désola-t-il de sa voix fluette. Je n'en peut plus, je leur cour après depuis le quatrième étage.

...

\- Et où les avait vous trouvés Hagrid ? questionna le directeur.

\- Devant ma cabane professeur Dumbledore, ils prenaient un bain de boue.

Crabe et Goyle avaient été découverts batifolants dans la boue par Hagrid. Celui-ci se trouvait donc dans le bureau du directeur afin de lui raconter ce qu'il avait vut.

\- He bien mon cher Hagrid, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je vais de ce pas envoyer une lettre à St-Mangouste leur précisant qu'ils ont désormais 2 nouveaux pensionnaires.

A suivre...

* Avez-vous trouvez d'où cette réplique a été tirée ;) N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

 **Je remercie titiiii pour les idées qui se trouvent dans ce chapitre. Attachez vos ceintures et c'est parti!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Severus fulminait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il travaillait dans ses sombres cachots afin de trouver un antidote mais il n'avançait pas. Il avait tout d'abord analysé un échantillon de potion qu'il avait retrouvé sur un des murs de sa salle de classe. Ensuite il avait décelé les erreurs commises dans cette potion. Il avait tellement de paramètres à prendre en compte que cela représentait un travail titanesque. Mais il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour retrouver son corps d'origine. Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter le regard moqueur de ses collègues, le sourire malicieux du directeur et les chuchotements des élèves lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs. Et cela ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il était dans cet état là. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas d'ici la fin de la semaine. La veille au soir, il n'avait même pas osé se déshabiller pour prendre sa douche. Le simple fait qu'il devrait passer le gant de toilette et sa main par la même occasion entre ses cuisses avait suffi à l'en dissuader. Il savait bien que d'un jour à l'autre, il serait obligé de se laver, afin de ne pas dégager de mauvaises odeurs. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne battrait jamais Potter sur ce terrain là.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'apparition d'un patronus en forme de phénix.

\- Severus, auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous rendre dans mon bureau ? fit la voix du directeur avant que le patronus ne disparaisse.

Comme si j'en avais le temps et l'envie grogna Rogue entre ses dents. Le vieux fou ne fait-il donc rien de ses journées ?

Mais il obéit cependant à son supérieur et se dirigea à grands pas vers le bureau directorial. En chemin, il croisa Pansy Parkinson qui portait désormais une perruque que Rogue trouva immonde.

Arrivé devant le bureau, il toqua et entra sans attendre la permission.

\- Ha Severus fit Dumbledore assis à son bureau, asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

\- Pour quelles raisons je me trouve ici monsieur le directeur ? questionna Rogue ne cachant pas son profond ennui.

\- Vous saurez tout lorsque le professeur Lupin sera arrivé. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? dit le directeur en tendant une boîte remplie de bonbons jaunes à Severus.

\- Non merci grimaça le professeur de potions.

On toqua à la porte et le professeur Lupin entra dans le bureau dans les bras de Rusard. Ce dernier avait le visage sombre. Il attacha le professeur Lupin à une chaise et sortit en faisant une révérence au directeur.

\- Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? fit le directeur en tendant la boîte à Lupin

\- Vous n'en avez pas des roses pailletés par hasard ?

Le professeur de potions agacé de cette discussion inutile, leva les yeux au ciel et souffla un bout afin de manifester son impatience. De sa voix la plus froide possible, il dit:

\- Pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqués ?

\- Je tenais à vous parler de vos récentes transformations répondit Dumbledore en prenant un bonbon. Ha le citron, c'est excellent savoura le directeur.

Devant le regard noir que lui jeta Severus, Dumbledore préféra enchainer:

\- Excusez-moi je m'égare. Où en étions-nous ? Oui voilà, en vue de vos récentes transformations, j'ai décidé de vous placer en quarantaine.

\- Et ?

\- Afin d'éviter que d'autres accidents regrettables ne se reproduisent, j'ai décidé de placer tous ceux ayant subi un effet secondaire en quarantaine. Nous allons mettre en place une salle où vous dormirez, mangerez et travaillerez ensemble et isolés des autres.

\- Et pour les cours comment cela va-t-il se passer ? questionna Lupin

\- Aucun changement à ce niveau là. Les seuls moments où vous seriez en contact avec les autres membres de l'école seront durant ces heures de cours. De cette manière, on pourra baisser considérablement le nombre d'accidents.

\- Avons-nous le choix ? soupira Rogue

\- Je ne crois pas dit le directeur.

\- Que cela se fasse selon votre décision alors , abandonna Rogue

\- Bien, bien je suis content que cette affaire soit réglée fit le directeur en reprenant un bonbon. Toujours pas ? questionna Dumbledore en proposant la boîte à ses collègues.

...

Toutes les victimes de la potion se retrouvèrent le soir même dans l'aile la moins habitée du château. Le professeur Dumbledore, après de nombreuses explications concernant la quarantaine, leur fit la visite de leur nouveau dortoir. Deux rangées de lits se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre. Dans une pièce attenante se trouvait la salle commune, où une immense table et des fauteuils confortables les attendait. Une grande porte, les mena à une immense salle de bain divisé en deux espaces.

\- Voici la salle de bain présenta Dumbledore, à droite ce sont les douches des filles et à gauche celle des garçons.

\- Elles ne sont pas privatives, persifla hautainement Drago adolescent.

\- He bien non lui répondit le directeur.

\- Je m'en plaindrai à mon père rétorqua Malefoy.

\- Et me concernant Albus, je me lave où? Les professeurs ont-ils droit à une douche personelle?

\- Malheureusement non. Et vous devrez vous laver chez les filles bien évidemment.

\- Mais enfin je suis un homme tout de même s'insurgea Rogue les yeux ronds.

\- Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'avez plus de bijoux de famille.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! s'exclama Snape, je ne vais pas me laver avec des filles qui plus est mes élèves !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à attendre qu'elles se lavent avant de prendre votre douche seul alors. D'autres questions ?

Comme personne ne répondit, le directeur, sa tache accomplie, les quitta. Rogue se calma et ordonna d'une voix sèche:

\- A la douche, pyjama et puis au lit. Extinction des feux à 22 heures précises.

Ils obéirent tous, de peur de se faire engueuler par leur terrible professeur de potions.

Rogue attendit patiemment que Pansy et Granger prennent leur douche, avant d'en faire autant. Il prit son courage à deux mains et parvint à se déshabiller et se laver. Pas une seule fois, il n'osa se regarder nu dans le miroir. Vêtu de son pyjama noir, il entra dans la salle commune où les élèves et le professeur Lupin, jouaient une partie de cartes. Quand il aperçut l'accoutrement de son collègue, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Le professeur Lupin avait revêtu un pyjama combinaison en forme de licorne. Dans le dos du pyjama, deux ouvertures avaient été découpées afin de ne pas abimer ses ailes. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir un pyjama bizarre. Ron portait un pyjama jaune et rouge avec d'immenses poches remplies de sucreries. Le professeur entendit même Hermione qui s'exclamait:

-Mais enfin Ron, c'est quoi toutes ces cochonneries?

\- Des encas au cas où j'ai faim durant la nuit.

\- Normalement la nuit c'est fait pour dormir, pas pour manger fit Hermione.

\- Oui, ben moi j'ai faim la nuit. Alors si je veux dormir, je dois manger.

\- Pfffff, n'importe quoi se désola-t-elle.

Rogue interrompit cette discussion qui allait finir en dispute et cria:

\- Il est bientôt 22 heures, allez tous dans le dortoir et illico presto bande de cornichons décérébrés !

Ils se levèrent tous en maugréant et trainèrent les pieds jusqu'à leurs lits. Le professeur Snape, remarqua en voyant les élèves se lever de table, qu'Harry portait une couche-culotte rose géante.

\- Potter, quel est ce drôle d'accoutrement ?

\- Une couche-culotte professeur.

\- Qui vous l'a donné?

\- Le professeur Lupin, monsieur.

\- Ceci explique cette couleur immonde. Et pour quelles raisons vous a-t-il offert un objet qui n'est plus de votre âge?

\- Pour contenir mes mauvaises odeurs, monsieur, répondit Harry en baissant la tête et le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- He bien j'espère que cela fera effet. Allez vous coucher maintenant.

Harry partit précipitamment. Le professeur le suivit. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir que le professeur Lupin avait transformait son lit en un lit à baldaquin recouvert de velours et de voiles roses brillantes. Il soupira de découragement. Il ordonna:

\- Tous les Griffondors dorment du côté du professeur Lupin. Les élèves de ma maison, dans ma rangée.

Les élèves lui obéirent. Mais Drago gamin, irrité qu'Harry passe aussi près de son lit pour rejoindre le sien, lui jeta son coussin sur la tête. Harry fâché de se faire attaquer de dos, contre-attaqua. Il enleva sa couche-culotte et péta en plein sur le visage de Malefoy, qui prit une couleur verdâtre. Ce dernier se mit à pleurer comme un bébé. Pansy voulant venger son ami, lança un coussin sur le visage d'Harry. C'était sans compter sur Hermione qui se jeta sur Pansy en hurlant un effroyable cri de guerre. Elle lui arracha brusquement sa perruque et voulut l'assommer avec sa poitrine mais visa mal. Elle toucha Rogue en plein oeil, et celui-ci reçut un bel oeil au beurre noir. Il tonna:

\- Dans vos lits immédiatement! Le prochain que je vois faire le gamin, je lui lance un avada kadavra!

Finalement après cette mésaventure, le calme s'installa. Au plus grand malheur du maître des potions qui faillit se pendre, le professeur Lupin, leur raconta un conte de fée, version sorcière bien évidemment. Ils s'endormirent doucement.

A suivre...

Si le chapitre vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review;)

Bisous !


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **Voici le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On approche doucement de la fin :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Mais la nuit ne se passa pas calmement. Ils furent d'abord réveillés par les cris du professeur Lupin. Par on ne sait quelles raisons, il s'était détaché durant son sommeil et il avait migré vers le plafond. Ne sachant toujours pas maîtriser ses ailes, il n'avait pas pu rejoindre son lit et s'était donc mis à crier pour demander de l'aide. Le professeur Rogue, énervé d'être ainsi réveillé durant son sommeil, ramena le professeur Lupin grâce à un sort d'attraction et l'attacha au lit avec du scotch pour être sûr qu'il ne s'envole pas à nouveau.

Environ une demi-heure plus, ils se réveillèrent avec les pleurs de Drago gamin. Ce dernier avait fait un horrible cauchemar où il se faisait poursuivre par des peluches géantes en rollers et patins à glace qui voulaient lui voler sa sucette. Ce fut Pansy qui se précipita à son chevet afin de le border. Drago s'endormit, le pouce dans la bouche sous les berceuses que lui chantait Parkinson.

Deux heures plus tard ce fut au tour de Ron de réveiller tout le monde à cause d'une crise de panique. Rogue, d'une humeur massacrante, les yeux fous, prit sur lui. Il demanda donc, d'une voix calme mais dont on percevait la menace, ce qui se passait. Mais le Griffondor trop choqué pour répondre resta silencieux. C'est Hermione, comprenant la source de cette crise qui répondit:

\- Professeur, je crois que Ron n'a plus rien à manger.

\- Et il fait une crise de panique pour cela? explosa Snape.

\- Je crois chuchota Hermione en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules face à la fureur de Rogue.

Ce dernier se précipita vers Ron et le gifla avec une force phénoménale.

\- Severus, nous ne pouvons pas frapper les élèves dit Lupin doucement ne voulant pas brusquer son collègue.

\- Je sais répondit ce dernier, mais ma main me démangeait horriblement.

Le pauvre Ron sous l'effet de la gifle reprit soudainement conscience. Il cria d'une voix lamentable:

\- J'ai faaaaiiiiiiiiiim.

\- Vous attendrez demain matin pour déjeuner s'exclama Rogue

\- Mais comment je vais faire pour tenir sans manger ?

\- Vous prenez sur vous, comme moi je fais pour vous supporter 24 heures sur 24.

Cette phrase cloua le bec à Ron. Et c'est dans le silence qu'ils se recouchèrent tous. Cependant vers 3 heures du matin ils furent réveillés par un immense bruit provenant de la salle commune. Fou de rage et prêt à assassiner quelqu'un, Rogue alluma d'un coup de baguette toutes les chandelles du dortoir. Il constata que le lit double des deux Neville était vide. Il se leva d'un bond et suivit par tous les membres de la chambre sauf Lupin qui était attaché à son lit, il se dirigea vers la salle commune. Les deux Nevilles dans leur maladresse habituelle étaient étendus, un sur la table et l'autre au sol et se relevaient de leur mieux en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Que faites-vous ? rugit Rogue, c'est quoi tout ce bordel !

\- Nous voulions aller aux toilettes professeur fit le premier Neville tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Et nous avions oublié la formule pour faire apparaître de la lumière poursuivit le second Neville tremblant également de peur.

\- Nous nous sommes pris le pied dans le tapis et j'ai fait un vol plané sur la table.

\- Et moi je suis tombé par terre.

\- Et bien dépêchez-vous d'aller aux toilettes qu'on en finisse tonna Rogue

\- Professeur ? fit Pansy

\- Oui miss Parkinson ?

\- Je crois qu'ils ont fait sur eux professeur, la peur sans doute.

En effet, les pauvres Neville, sous la terreur que leur inspirait le professeur de potions, ils n'avaient pu retenir leur petite vessie.

\- Dégoûtant grogna Severus, changez vous-rapidement et puis allez dormir. Si je dois encore sortir de mon lit cette nuit, je dissèque le premier d'entre vous qui me tombera sous la main.

...

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut très pénible en raison de la nuit mouvementée. La première chose que perçut Rogue avant d'ouvrir les yeux fut une odeur. Il crut un instant que les toilettes avaient explosé durant la nuit puis il se rappela soudain que Potter en était sans doute la cause. Il se leva donc et s'approcha du lit d'Harry qui était doucement entrain de se réveiller.

\- Potter, es-ce vous la cause de cette insoutenable odeur ?

\- Oui professeur répondit Harry, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Votre couche-culotte n'a pas fait effet ?

\- Elle n'a pas tenu le coup.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai percée durant la nuit.

\- Je vois, elle n'a pas supporté la pression, ni l'odeur. Pour ce désagrément j'enlève 50 points à Griffondor.

\- Mais professeur ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oui miss Granger? Des choses à ajouter peut-être ?

\- Non professeur fit Hermione face à la colère qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux du maître des potions.

Et pour cause. Après avoir été dérangé de nombreuses fois durant son sommeil, Rogue s'était levé du pied gauche. Son humeur habituellement massacrante n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

\- Allez vous laver. Vous avez 10 minutes et pas de retard au petit-déjeuner.

Après leur toilette quotidienne, les élèves et les deux professeurs s'installèrent à la table de leur salle commune où les elfes avaient fait apparaître le petit-déjeuner. Ron, sous le regard noir de Severus, fut le premier à se jeter sur la nourriture. En moins d'une minute, il engloutit l'équivalent d'une assiette de toasts. A la fin du repas et après que Ron ait fini d'ingurgiter tous les restes, ils se préparèrent à aller en cours ou à donner cours.

Les Serpentard et les Griffondors se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cabane d'Hagrid, pour leur premier cours de la journée. Hagrid, les acceuilli, un sourire qui n'indiquait rien de bon sur les lèvres. Il attendit que tout le monde arrive afin de commencer son cours:

\- Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les scrouts à pétards. Nous allons passer à la pratique directement.

\- Et la théorie professeur? fit Hermione en levant son bras.

\- Après la pratique.

\- Cela n'a aucun sens chuchota Hermione à Harry. Ce dernier ne sachant que dire, haussa les épaules de découragement.

\- Bien. Aujourd'hui vous allez nourrir vos scrouts. Attention ils ont une digestion très rapide.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? s'étonna Pansy

\- Quelques secondes après avoir mangé, les scrouts se soulagent. Bien entendu, vous devrez également nettoyer. Pour cela j'ai mis des pelles et des seaux à votre disposition. Allez, trêves de bavardages. Au boulot !

Les élèves soupirèrent mais se dirigèrent tout de même vers les scrouts et commencèrent à s'en occuper.

\- Comment une si petite chose peut-elle produire des merdes pareilles? grogna Ron en ramassant une immense pelletée d'excréments.

\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tous stoppèrent leur activité afin de voir ce qu'ils se passait. Les deux Nevilles étaient poursuivis par deux scrouts à pétards particulièrement en colère. Mais un des Neville, avec sa maladresse légendaire cogna dans un seau qui s'envola dans les airs. Il atterrit au pied d'Hermione, qui recut tout le contenue sur la figure.

\- Hermione ça va ? se précipita Hagrid.

\- Pourquoi ne répond-t-elle pas ? dit Ron.

\- Parce que sinon elle risque d'avoir de la merde dans la bouche Weasmoche se moqua Malefoy adolescent.

Hagrid sortit de son immense poche un mouchoir de la taille d'une nappe et nettoya sommèrement le visage d'Hermione.

\- Je me sens bizarre dit-elle.

\- C'est normal car les excréments de scrout sont particulièrement aphrodisiaques.

\- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous nous prévenez cria Hermione qui commençait à se trémoussait. Comment je fais maintenant ?

\- Tu vas aller prendre directement une douche et je préviendrais tes professeurs que tu ne pourras pas suivre leurs cours aujourd'hui fit Hagrid. Allez va te laver et ne sors pas du dortoir.

\- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Hermione.

\- Sinon tu risques de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge lui répondit Hagrid comme si c'était une activité normale.

Hermione se précipita donc vers le château sous les rires des Serpentards. Elle entra dans le dortoir et se rua vers la salle-de-bain. Une heure et deux gels douche plus tard, elle sortit de la douche fraiche comme un gardon. Ils ne restaient de sa mésaventure qu'une impression d'intense chaleur et d'une drôle de sensation entre ses cuisses. Afin de calmer ses ardeurs elle décida d'aller se reposer. Mais la personne qu'elle rencontra dans la salle commune change complètement ses plans.

\- Que faites-vous là Miss Granger? Vous n'avez pas cours? grogna Rogue.

Le professeur de potions était confortablement assis sur un fauteuil et lisait un énorme livre de potions, traitant sur les antidotes.

\- Hooo professeur s'enthousiasma Hermione en se précipitant sur le pauvre Severus. Elle refila ses seins sous le nez crochu du professeur.

\- Mais enfin lâchez moi! Mais que faites-vous par Merlin ?

\- Professeur j'ai envie de vous faire l'amour, là , maintenant fit Hermione en frottant son entrejambe sur la jambe de Rogue.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend? Otez immédiatement votre main de là, salle cochonne.

Rogue, de peur de se faire violer par une de ses élèves, lui jeta un Stupéfix. Hermione s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, raide comme un piquet. Il la transporta dans son lit et lui dit:

\- Nous reparlerons de tout ça lorsque vous ne serez plus en chaleur, Miss Granger.

Et il partit, laissant la pauvre Hermione seule dans le dortoir.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!**

 **C'est déjà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. C'est la première fois que j'écris ce type de texte et je dois bien avouer que je me suis complètement lâchée. Mais je ne regrette rien car j'ai énormément rigolé en écrivant. Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont lu cette histoire et qui on laissé des review.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Après sa mésaventure, Hermione expliqua au professeur Rogue la cause de son comportement indécent. Celui-ci, après confirmation du professeur Hagrid, pardonna à la pauvre demoiselle. Mais cependant il lui enleva 50 points à cause du choc subit et des futurs cauchemars qui le hanteraient.

Le lendemain, après une nuit plus calme que la première, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans la salle commune, où ils déjeunaient. Il leur annonça:

\- La gazette du sorcier souhaite écrire un article sur vos transformations. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher cela, c'est le ministère qui l'exige ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la fureur qui animait les prunelles sombres de Severus.

\- Quand doivent-ils nous interviewer ? questionna Lupin.

\- Aujourd'hui même. C'est Rita Skeeter qui s'occupe d'écrire l'article.

\- Ce clown ! hurla Rogue en faisant sursauter tout le monde, c'est une folle, qui écrit des stupidités aussi débiles qu'elle!

\- Nous le savons tous Severus, cependant on ne peut plus faire marche arrière fit Dumbledore.

\- Je la déteste elle et son horrible plume à papote frissonna Harry.

\- Lorsque vous serez en sa présence Potter, n'hésitez pas à utiliser vos nouveaux talents, question de la faire fuir exigea Rogue. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas besoin de passer devant cette grenouille.

\- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mon cher, car elle veut vous questionner en premier.

\- Mais qu'ai je fais à Merlin pour mériter ce genre de choses se lamenta le professeur de potions.

\- Vous vous apitoyerez sur votre sort après votre interview. Notre chère journaliste vous attend Severus.

\- Quoi là maintenant ?

\- Oui tout de suite.

Rogue se leva en grommelant et suivit le directeur dans les couloirs. Il fit chauffer son cerveau afin de trouver un plan qui pourrait mettre fin précocement à cette torture. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres. Une idée perverse germa dans son esprit et il se promit de la mettre en oeuvre dès le début de cet interview, même si cela le répugnait à un très haut point. Mais il mettrait tout en oeuvre pour voir le moins possible cette horrible sorcière.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte que lui indiqua le directeur et entre. Il réprima un frisson de dégoût en voyant Rita Skeeter vêtue d'une robe vert bouteille assise sur un canapé. Il se força à sourire et se montra.

\- Bonjour, professeur Rogue. Je suis contente de vous voir.

\- Moi de même répondit Rogue en lui faisant un baisemain. Il retint à grand peine une nausée.

\- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie fit-elle en lui indiquant un fauteuil en face du sien.

Ils s'installèrent et Rita commença son interview. Sa plume à papote se mit directement à l'oeuvre.

\- Alors dites-moi comment cet accident s'est-il déroulé.

Severus lui en raconta un bref résumé.

\- Avez-vous des pistes concernant la création d'un antidote ?

\- Plusieurs, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu le temps de les tester expédia le plus rapidement Severus, voulant se débarrasser de cette limace le plus vite possible.

\- Et quand est-il de vos transformations physiques?

Le moment qu'attendait avec impatience Severus arriva. Il sourit intérieurement et débuta, la partie la plus drôle de son plan.

\- Hé bien, j'ai des cheveux roses comme vous pouvez le voir. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

\- Ha oui ?

\- Oui? J'ai également perdu mes roubignoles. Regardez fit-il

Sous le regard choqué de Rita, Rogue remonta ses robes et abaissa son pantalon et son slip, dévoilant un pubis de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

\- Ho par Merlin, quelle horrible vision hurla Rita, au bord de l'évanouissement, sortez immédiatement d'ici, je ne veux plus vous voir!

Rogue s'enfuit en courant, content d'avoir pu échapper à cette folle.

...

Le soir même, ils reçurent en avant-première la gazette du sorcier qui serait publiée le lendemain. Chacun ayant reçu son propre journal, ils se mirent à lire dans leur salle commune. Voici un passage :

Voyage au coeur de Poudlard

Ecrit par votre dévouée et talentueuse Rita Skeeter, meilleure journaliste à la Gazette du sorcier.

Chers lecteurs, cette semaine, j'ai pu franchir les portes de la fabuleuse école de Poudlard afin d'enquêter sur une certaine malédiction due à une potion. Cet accident s'est déroulé lundi matin, dans les cachots, lors du cours de potions des 5 ème années de Serpentard et de Griffondor. Un jeune élève, dont le nom ne sera pas cité afin d'éviter toutes représailles, a combiné de mauvais ingrédients créant ainsi une potion capable de provoquer des effets secondaires les plus fous les uns que les autres. La grande question que tout le monde se pose est: Accident ou préméditation ? Seul Merlin connaît la vérité.

Durant cette journée, j'ai croisé de nombreuses personnes ayant subits des effets secondaires surprenants. Un professeur fée amoureux le rose, jumeaux moches et maladroits, pets tueurs et asphyxiants et j'en passe. Cet accident a provoqué de nombreux commentaires de la part des étudiants et des professeurs de Poudlard. J'ai pu recueillir de nombreuses déclarations des personnes vénérant mon charme et ma beauté légendaire. Et je vous en fais part, mes lecteurs adorés.

" J'adore les licornes et le rose" Remus Lupin, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

" Madame, tu as des bonbons ? Je veux des bonbons ! " Drago malefoy, étudiant en 5 ème année.

" J'ai faim! Du chocolat ou la mort" Ron Weasley, étudiant en 5 ème.

" J'ai perdu mes roubignoles. Elles étaient si douces. Cela me manque terriblement " Severus Snape, professeur de potions.

" PROOOUUUUUTTT" Harry Petteur, étudiant en 5 ème année.

" Regardez mes énormes airbags, ils sont magnifiques. Vous pouvez touchez vous savez" Hermione Granger, miss je sais tout.

" Nous avons passs une semaine à l'infirmerie à cause d'asphyxie" Fred et Georges Weasley, élèves de 6 ème année.

...

Un grand cri se fit entendre. Le professeur Rogue se leva comme une furie.

\- Cette Rita Skeeter est une véritable petite merde. Une ordure prétentieuse!

\- Calmez-vous Severus fit doucement le professeur Lupin.

\- Non je ne me calme pas !

Et sur ces paroles de haine, le professeur Snape sortit. On ne le revit pas pendant des jours et des jours. Un beau matin, il arriva dans la salle commune, où tout le monde était en train de manger, dans un état lamentable. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, une barbe de plusieurs jours et les cheveux gras, luisants et complètement ébourrifés.

\- J'ai trouvé l'antidote chantonna-t-il. Londubat, puisque vous êtes la cause de toute cette histoire, vous boirez la potion en premier.

\- Et pourquoi nous?

\- De cette façon, si l'antidote s'avère être du poison, nous serons directement fixés. Allez buvez ordonna Severus.

Les deux Neville se firent un énorme câlin, tristes de devoir se séparer après de si belles aventures catastrophiques. Ils s'avancèrent vers le professeur de potions et avalèrent la potion.

\- C'est dégeu dit le premier Neville.

\- Le goût ressemble à des vieilles chaussettes ajouta le deuxième Neville.

\- Ils ont déjà mangé des vieilles chaussettes ? ricana Pansy à l'oreille de Drago adolescent.

Soudain, dans un pop sonore, un des Nevilles disparut, laissant son jumeau désemparé et au bord des larmes.

\- La potion marche! s'exclama Rogue. Il distribua précipitamment les fioles et avala rapidement la sienne. Londubat avait raison, le goût était immonde. Finalement après de nombreux pop, tous retrouvèrent leur apparence normale. Rogue, fou de joie, ne put s'empêcher de fourrer sa main dans son pantalon. Il avait retrouvé son bien le plus précieux et ses cheveux étaient redevenus noirs. Mais devant le regard désapprobateur de Lupin, Rogue préféra enlever sa main. Ce n'était que partie remise puisque le soir même il allait fêter et profiter des retrouvailles en solo.

Lupin était triste. Etre une fée, lui manquait déjà. Le rose, les paillettes, les licornes, tout cela lui plaisait énormément. Et puis il n'avait pas osé dire à son collègue qu'il avait eu un faible pour ses cheveux. Et il avait bien fait. Si Rogue l'avait su, le pauvre Lupin ne serait plus de ce monde. Même si Dumbledore se serait interposé.

Neville était très malheureux. Son jumeau lui manquait terriblement. Il repensa avec nostalgie à toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient vécues: les chutes, les brûlures des scrouts à pétard, les griffes, les hématomes, les coupures,... Que de belles aventures.

Hermione était aux anges. Elle aimait bien son immense poitrine, mais elle devait bien avouer que cela lui provoquait des épouvantables maux de dos. Pour se souvenir de cette magnifique expérience, elle avait pris une photo 3D de ses seins. Ensuite elle l'avait mis dans un beau cadre, qu'elle accroche désormais partout où elle dort.

Harry, fut la personne du groupe la plus soulagée de retrouver une vie normale. Sa couche-culotte était très confortable mais c'était également très ridicule. Il était content de ne plus lâcher des missiles odorants et de se faire crier dessus par les autres étudiants. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Rogue continuerait sa vengeance en classe et dans les couloirs en l'appelant Mr Petteur.

Finalement après plusieurs jours isolés, ils purent retourner à la vie normale. Rogue replongea dans l'anonymat de ses cachots et les élèves retrouvèrent leurs amis. Le professeur Lupin, pour limiter sa peine, adopta un bébé licorne orphelin. La licorne le suivait partout où il allait que ce soit durant les cours, dans la Grande salle durant les repas et dans la chambre à coucher. La seule personne mécontente de cette adoption était le pauvre Rusard qui devait ramasser les crottins arc-en-ciel de l'animal.

Pour conclure cette aventure, le directeur organisa un immense festin dans la Grande salle. Le professeur Rogue était le centre des compliments et des félicitations, même si ce dernier aurait largement préféré se retrouver dans ses cachots afin de fêter dignement sa masculinité retrouvée.

Après la découverte de l'antidote, la vie redevint calme à Poudlard.

FIN


End file.
